


sleepover

by neon



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon/pseuds/neon
Summary: The trio plopped down in one of the green rooms, piling all the pillows with fringe, and boa scarves, and stage costumes with fur they could gather into their self-claimed corner. Other Honeybees were buzzing about after the show, but it was a low hum, tired dancers chattering and gathering their belongings to head out after the Inn's last show of the night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CervusDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/gifts), [MoonlightPastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/gifts).



> And for the Rhife discord. A drabble of the Bee Trio.
> 
> 👼🍯 Claude (the lovely makeup artist Honeyboy in FF7R) belongs to MoonlightPastime, originally from [Delivery (from Strife)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845003/chapters/57305149).  
> 🎩💗 Glen (a Honeyboy OC) belongs to me, originally from [Giving, Receiving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291146).  
> Glen also appears in [Sugar Plum Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323492) by MoonlightPastime.  
> 📚🐝 Lindsey (the lovely receptionist of the Honeybee Inn in FF7R) belongs to CervusDeer, originally from [The Receptionist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114187/chapters/66209995).  
> Lindsey also appears in [Our Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307172) by MoonlightPastime.
> 
> CervusDeer has also drawn the Bee Trio! Be sure to drop these some likes, and while you're there check out all the other amazing art posted by CervusDeer/@moosephu on twitter.  
> [In their Honeybee outfits](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1327134943051456514)  
> [Messing with each other](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1327829118721863680)  
> [In snowy attire](https://twitter.com/Moosephu/status/1327079328375582720)

The trio plopped down in one of the green rooms, piling all the pillows with fringe, and boa scarves, and stage costumes with fur they could gather into their self-claimed corner. Other Honeybees were buzzing about after the show, but it was a low hum, tired dancers chattering and gathering their belongings to head out after the Inn's last show of the night.

Lindsey ended up pillowed at his back by Glen, with Glen’s hands folded neatly over Lindsey’s middle. Claude had picked up one of Lindsey’s hands, painting Lindsey’s nails a beautiful goldenrod with flecks of red – it was one of his favorite polishes from Claude’s kit. Lindsey was pouting though.

"Why am _I_ the one being pampered right now," he mumbled.

"You’ve been on your feet _all night_ , Lin," Claude admonished. They currently had a pillow tucked under Lindsey’s leg to make sure he was comfortable. His cane leaned in the corner wall alongside Glen.

"Yeah, and you two are the ones who’ve been _dancing_ on yours…"

"Oh, hush. Let me do this for our favorite receptionist. And stop fidgeting, or I’m pulling out more than my nail polish to treat you."

Claude raised his wet brush too close to Lindsey’s nose. Lindsey yanked his head back and accidentally thumped Glen’s chin. Before things escalated between them, and anyone else got more bruises, Glen put his injured chin on top of Lindsey’s head to hold him down and plead with Claude, "Truce? Please?"

"Sorry, Glen," the two said together.

Lindsey stuck his tongue out at Claude after. Claude copied him, before laying back down on his stomach and picking up Claude’s hand to color his thumbnail. When he was done, he blew on the paint to dry. Lindsey blew on his other finished hand.

The room around them had emptied out, only a few muffled voices still loitering outside the door. Some of the vanities had been left on for them, the bulbs’ warm light adding to the coziness. Lindsey blinked his eyes back open when Claude sat up and stretched his arms over his head with a low groan. He dropped them again with a sigh.

"We should just sleep here, tonight. I don’t even want to move."

" _Mm…_ and if Andi finds us in the morning, we’ll blame it on him for working us so hard."

 _"Aww,"_ cooed Claude. "Yes, we will. Glen, how about you? Feel like a sleepover…"

Soft breaths tousled Lindsey’s hair. Lindsey poked the limp hand above his lap, while Claude leaned forward to peer at Glen’s face. "Oh!" Claude whispered.

Glen's eyes were closed, and the corners of his mouth had relaxed in his sleep in a small smile.

"Guess that’s a yes," Lindsey said, whispering too to not disturb Glen. Glen murmured and shifted though, smile a little wider.

The other two laughed softly when he mumbled half-awake and happily, "Yay, sleepover…" and agreed with hushed excitement.

_"Yay, sleepover!"_

**Author's Note:**

> @highfivestrife (nsfw)


End file.
